Les mots les plus difficiles à dire
by LunaLily Malfoy
Summary: Drarry. OS. Quand un malentendu règne à Hogwarts, et que Draco Malfoy essaye de le régler malgré son éducation bannissant tout sentiment, Harry Potter en fait forcément les frais.


Accoudé à la grande table, il sourit à Hermione qui lui racontait ce que Ron avait encore raconté au Professeur Snape pour échapper à une retenue.  
>- Et comme on s'y attend, il en a récolté le double ! Continua sa meilleure amie.<br>- Hermione, ça fait un mois que ça dure, tu ne voudrais pas lui retirer ce fichu sort ? Plaida Harry, toujours souriant.  
>- Ne va pas me dire que tu es de son coté Harry ! Tu as très bien entendu ce qu'il a dit !<br>Harry secoua la tête, désespéré.  
>- Hermione il s'est excusé des milliers de fois !<br>Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
>- Pas suffisant, marmonna-t-elle.<br>La main d'Harry alla se poser sur celle d'Hermione qui releva les yeux. Elle serra sa main légèrement. Puis se figea.  
>Un bras s'enroula autour de la taille de l'Elu.<br>- Alors Potter. Tu touches Granger maintenant ?  
>Hermione pâlit et retira brusquement sa main tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Il se tourna vers Draco qui venait de s'asseoir a coté de lui. Le Prince des Serpentard profita de l'occasion et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Ce dernier le repoussa rapidement.<br>- Draco ! S'énerva-t-il.  
>Celui ci sourit, amusé. Puis il tourna le regard vers Hermione qui essayait de se faire discrète.<br>- Ne repose plus jamais la main sur Potter. Compris ?  
>Elle hocha rapidement la tête.<br>- Non. C'est ma meilleure amie Malfoy, tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus.  
>Draco rapprocha sa tête de celle de Celui qui a Survécu et murmura, d'une voix glaciale :<br>- Tu es à moi Potter et je ne veux plus que Granger te touche.  
>Sans laisser la moindre chance à Harry de répliquer, il se leva et sortit calmement de la Grande Salle. L'Elu soupira et Hermione sourit.<br>- Légèrement possessif.  
>- M'en parle pas, je vais finir par me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.<br>Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. Harry la regarda :  
>- Je suis désolé pour ça.<br>Elle écarta la remarque d'un geste de la main.  
>- La jalousie est une forme d'amour.<br>- Il ne m'aime pas Hermione, soupira-t-il. C'est mon corps qui l'intéresse. Il ne veut pas que d'autres en profitent c'est tout.  
>Hermione le sonda.<br>- Et ça te va comme ça ?  
>Harry baissa les yeux.<br>- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas vu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je ne dis rien... Mais si jamais...  
>- Harry !<br>Il se tourna brusquement.  
>- Ron, souffla Hermione.<br>Ledit Ron s'approcha en courant et débita rapidement :  
>- Je dois te montrer quelque chose. Viens !<br>Sans laisser le choix à Harry, il le prit par le bras et le traina hors de la Grande Salle, laissant Hermione en plan.  
>Arrivant au détour d'un couloir, Ron le plaqua contre le mur et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui chuchotant un "chut". Puis il lui fit signe de regarder à l'angle.<br>- Je suis désolé Harry, chuchota-t-il.  
>Haussant un sourcil, Harry obéit. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Une seule phrase tournait dans son esprit. Une seule phrase était présente dans sa tête, éclipsant tout le reste, comme un écho qui ne cesserait jamais de résonner.<br>"C'est une putain de blague ?"  
>Choqué, il passa inconsciemment sa main dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant davantage.<br>Draco était adossé contre le mur, Blaise collé contre lui, les lèvres pressées contre les siennes.  
>Harry plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux grand ouverts et brillants de larmes contenues. Le bruit de ce mouvement sépara brusquement les deux Serpentards. Draco tourna violemment la tête vers la source du bruit et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en découvrant qui les avait surpris.<br>Quand à l'Elu, il ne pensait plus à rien. Son esprit était totalement vide. Il se détourna calmement, trop calmement par rapport à ses yeux humides et se dirigea tout aussi tranquillement vers ses appartements personnels (privilège de guerre). Draco essaya de le suivre mais Ron lui jeta un regard noir en lui conseillant de ne pas aller le voir tout de suite. Malgré le fait qu'il se foutait totalement de l'avis de Weasley, il obéit, un air désemparé collé sur le visage, les poings crispés.  
>Ron retourna dans la Grande Salle et expliqua à Hermione ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle hocha la tête et se leva.<br>- Je vais aller le voir.  
>Ron suivit.<br>- Je viens avec toi !  
>- Non, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule Ron.<br>Elle le regarda longuement et soupira. Elle finit par murmurer quelques mots et Ron vit une lueur bleue sortir de sa bouche et se dissiper dans les airs. Quand il comprit qu'elle venait d'annuler son sortilège, elle était déjà loin. Il sourit.  
>Quand Hermione arriva devant les appartements d'Harry, elle vit Draco devant, hurlant contre le portrait qui refusait de le laisser entrer, une expression colérique plaquée sur le visage. Son meilleur ami avait visiblement changé le mot de passe. Puis la voix d'Harry raisonna, étrangement calme.<br>- Ouvre la porte.  
>Hermione se dissimula derrière une armure du couloir et écouta.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?  
>Sa voix était calme, maitrisée. Beaucoup trop basse. Draco fixait Harry avec une mine triste et désolée, toute trace de colère avait disparue de son beau visage. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se décider à parler.<br>- Tu es revenu au nom de famille... Constata-t-il faiblement. Je... Je voulais te parler de...  
>Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et il ne termina pas sa phrase.<br>Stupéfaite, Hermione vit un Malfoy hésiter pour la première fois. Harry sourit. Un sourire éteint, remarqua sa meilleure amie.  
>- Pas pour l'instant non.<br>- Je...  
>- Non, s'il te plait.<br>- Ok, très bien.  
>Désemparé. C'était ce qui caractérisait le plus Draco Malfoy en ce moment. Il hésita encore un moment et demanda, dans un souffle :<br>- Est-ce que nous deux... Je veux dire...  
>Il se figea quand il vit Harry secouer la tête doucement de droite à gauche.<br>- Non, dit le blond. Ne me dis pas que c'est fini. Tu ne peux pas me dire que c'est fini. Non ! Pas à cause de cette connerie. S'il te plait Harry, laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
>Des accents désespérés résonnaient dans ces mots. Son ton s'était fait suppliant.<br>Le regard d'Harry se durcit.  
>- Cette connerie ? Tu appelles ça une simple connerie ?<br>Il se tut un moment, dévisageant Draco de son regard émeraude. Puis il reprit, la voix encore plus douce, encore plus basse. Vide.  
>- Navré Malfoy. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça. J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi parce que je pensais que... Parce que j'espérais stupidement que tu ouvrirais les yeux... Parce que j'espérais que tu te rendrais compte de tout ce que je... <em>Merde.<em> On s'en fout après tout non ? Tu t'en fous. Ce n'était que pour du sexe et je le savais. J'ai tout supporté. Et crois moi, il fallait le vouloir. Ton caractère possessif, tes coups de gueule, tes insultes envers mes amis, ton détachement, ta froideur spécial Malfoy et j'en passe. Mais si maintenant, tu me trompes alors que tu refuses même que ma meilleure amie pose simplement une main sur moi... Alors non. C'est hors de question, on ne peut décemment pas continuer comme ça. C'est invivable, insupportable pour moi. Alors je ne veux plus te parler pour l'instant. Ignore-moi comme tu l'as toujours si bien fait, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème outre mesure étant donné l'intérêt que tu me portes. L'essentiel, ne m'approche plus. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
>Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, choqué.<br>- Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Harry _s'il te plait_.  
>La voix de Draco s'était faite douce, désespérée. Il ajouta :<br>- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te blesse autant ?  
>Harry tressaillit. Il détourna le regard une fraction de seconde et revint le poser sur le visage de Draco. Il tendit la main et fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau blanche du Serpentard. Ce dernier frissonna, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Harry. La main du Gryffondor retomba.<br>- Va-t-en, souffla-t-il.  
>Et la porte claqua. Draco resta debout là, pétrifié. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qu'il venait de perdre. Peut-être pour toujours. Il leva sa main et la passa là où Harry venait de l'effleurer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut envie de pleurer.<br>Hermione sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha du Prince des Serpentards. Celui ci la vit et son masque se remit instantanément en place. Sur la défensive, il attendit qu'elle parle. Hermione l'observa quelques secondes de son regard scrutateur et ouvrit finalement la bouche.  
>- Tu l'as blessé.<br>C'était un constat. Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
>- Non. Ne me sors pas une réplique mordante comme quoi ça ne me regarde pas ou autre chose de tout aussi stupide. Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami que tu viens de briser. Et que tu sois un Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards ou encore le fils d'un Mangemort je m'en contre fiche royalement. Si tu t'avises de le blesser encore une fois, je ne serais pas la seule à vouloir te détruire. Clair ?<br>Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noisettes, insistante. Et malgré l'éducation de Draco, il ne pût s'empêcher de répondre en un souffle.  
>- Limpide.<br>Satisfaite, elle se détourna de lui puis frappa cinq petits coups contre la lourde porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis le tableau s'ouvrit et elle se glissa à l'intérieur en refermant derrière elle, sous les yeux tristes de Draco Malfoy.  
>Elle trouva Harry blottit sur le canapé, le regard vide braqué sur les flammes hautes et claires. Silencieux, il laissait libre court à ses larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Le cœur serré, Hermione s'assit à ses cotés et l'entoura délicatement de ses bras. Inspirant profondément, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et soupira.<br>Il souffla un remerciement et Hermione répondit en resserrant davantage son étreinte autour de lui.  
>Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. La soirée passa et la nuit commença, longue et douloureuse. Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues d'Harry et Hermione restait à ses côtés, en le serrant de plus en plus fort contre elle, impuissante.<br>Quand les premières heures du jour arrivèrent, Harry s'était endormi, son souffle paisible se baladant dans le cou d'Hermione. Celle ci, reposant sa tête sur celle d'Harry, avait toujours le visage aussi mélancolique. Le souffle d'Harry s'accéléra soudainement ce qui réveilla Hermione. Ils restèrent dans la même position encore quelques minutes puis la jeune fille chuchota :  
>- Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré tu sais, quand tu as fermé la porte. Tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a à dire.<br>- Non. Ça me ferait trop mal. Il était triste seulement parce qu'il vient de perdre sa pute. C'est tout. Hors de question que j'entende ça.  
>- Ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu entendras. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un compagnon de baise ! Il aurait été déçu dans ce cas Harry, pas triste.<br>Harry retint son souffle. Il murmura, de façon presque inaudible :  
>- <em>Arrête<em>.  
>Hermione releva la tête et le regarda longuement. Les yeux rouges et effrayés, le visage éteint, son meilleur ami était l'archétype du gars victime d'une immense peine d'amour.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Je vais espérer si tu continues. L'espoir, dans cette situation, est la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver. Et je tomberais de haut. De plus haut encore que je viens de chuter. Cette fois, je suis juste totalement perdu et blessé. Arrête si tu ne veux pas recevoir, après coup, un meilleur ami réellement brisé.<br>Hermione secoua la tête.  
>- Tu ne vas donc pas aller lui parler ?<br>- Pas pour le moment non. Je... J'ai besoin de temps pour pouvoir me maitriser quand je serais de nouveau avec lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il me manque déjà terriblement Hermione. Ses bras, son visage, ses doigts... Ses lèvres. Son corps tout simplement. Et lui. Juste lui. Son sourire, son rire... _Merde_... Hermione ça fait mal. Ça fait trop mal pour que je puisse le supporter si je le vois. Je craquerais, sans aucun doute. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit à quel point il me fait souffrir... Ça lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir.  
>Hermione retint son commentaire. Elle se contenta de l'envelopper de ses bras en une représentation de la douceur et lui murmura :<br>- Je t'aime Harry.  
>Ce dernier sourit, reconnaissant.<br>- Je t'aime aussi Hermione.  
>Il se tut quelques secondes, profitant paisiblement de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie et reprit, un sourire vide mais néanmoins amusé sur les lèvres :<br>- Et pour Ron alors ? Que vas-tu donc faire ?  
>- C'est fait. J'ai enlevé le sort avant de venir te voir. Ça a duré trop longtemps, tu avais raison.<br>Harry hochait la tête.  
>- Et quand vas-tu te décider à lui avouer ce que tu ressens ?<br>- Je ne sais pas. Il devrait faire le premier pas... Non ? C'est le garçon qui fait toujours le premier pas !  
>Harry rit faiblement.<br>- C'est stupide ce que tu dis. Sinon, dans les couples gays, qui fait le premier pas à ton avis?  
>- Le Gryffondor !<br>Harry esquissa un sourire amer.  
>- Je te rappelle que c'est Draco qui est venu me voir le premier.<br>- Mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Son prétexte, c'était le... Bref. Je ne sais pas si j'en parlerais à Ron.  
>Hermione rougit, gênée de sa propre bêtise.<br>- Tu peux le dire. Il est venu me voir juste pour du sexe. Tu devrais. Il est fou de toi, ça crève les yeux.  
>- J'essayerai. Harry, tu devrais quand même écouter ce qu'il a à te dire. Je ne sais pas... Il y a sûrement une bonne explication tu ne crois pas ?<br>- Sûrement. Mais pas pour l'instant Hermione... Je ne suis pas assez solide concernant tout cela au cas où il n'y aurait pas d'explication justement.  
>- Je suis certaine qu'il y en a une !<br>Un peu apaisé d'en avoir parlé avec Hermione, son visage se détendit légèrement.  
>- J'espère... Merci Hermione.<br>Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en la serrant dans ses bras.  
>Après quelques minutes apaisantes et silencieuses, Harry releva la tête.<br>- Il est quelle heure ?  
>Hermione leva sa baguette.<br>- _Tempus_... 5h37. On n'a pas beaucoup dormi... Heureusement qu'on est samedi aujourd'hui. Je vais rentrer au dortoir prendre une douche et me changer... Et puis je repasse si tu veux. On ira à la Grande Salle ensemble.  
>Harry hocha la tête.<br>- Pourquoi pas. Je vais me préparer aussi. A plus tard Hermione.  
>Elle acquiesça puis elle fila rapidement et Harry pénétra dans sa chambre. Il soupira bruyamment et s'écroula sur son lit, passant sa main sur ses yeux d'un air las. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva et alla prendre une douche rapide. Il enfila un boxer et se retrouva devant son armoire. Il fouilla à l'intérieur quelques instants mais abandonna assez rapidement et décida d'attendre son amie. Il s'affala de nouveau sur son lit confortable aux draps de satin beige. Il ferma les yeux, mentalement épuisé. Il resta dans cette position pendant un temps indéterminé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Il attendit donc que son amie, puisqu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Ron à présent qui connaissait le moyen d'entrer dans sa chambre et il était trop tôt pour que ce soit Ron, apparaisse comme à son habitude sur le pas de la porte.<br>- Harry !  
>Il rouvrit donc paresseusement les yeux, nullement surpris. Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Il se releva légèrement.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en boxer sur ton lit, les cheveux encore trempés alors qu'il est presque sept heures ? On va rater le petit déjeuner !  
>Il pointa son armoire du doigt et Hermione regarda à l'intérieur. Elle soupira et se détendit légèrement.<br>- Depuis quand tu me laisses te conseiller des vêtements Harry ?  
>Ce dernier rougit. Hermione haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogateur.<br>- Je veux... Je veux que Draco se rende compte que je ne suis plus sa propriété désormais. Je...  
>Un petit sourire compatissant et compréhensif étira les lèvres d'Hermione.<br>- D'accord... Alors quoique je te donne, tu le mettras ? Promis ?  
>Harry hésita.<br>- N'en fais pas trop quand même, c'est le weekend et je n'aurais pas ma robe de cours pour me cacher...  
>Un sourire mesquin s'installa sur la bouche d'Hermione. Un sourire pouvant être qualifié de Serpentard. Elle se tourna vers l'armoire et fouilla rapidement parmi les vêtements. Elle en tira quelques habits qu'elle lança à Harry.<br>- Mets ça. Sans discuter s'il te plait !  
>Harry inspecta les habits qu'elle venait de lui balancer et secoua la tête. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui donner de tels vêtements le jour où il n'avait rien de plus ample pour les dissimuler. Il acquiesça tout de même, trop las pour protester et enfila rapidement la tenue donnée. Un jean noir légèrement moulant et une chemise blanche légèrement transparente qui laissait voir ses muscles bien dessinés par le Quidditch. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le règlement sur les vêtements était beaucoup plus libre, le corps enseignant ayant décidé de "lâcher un peu la bride" à ces étudiants "dégageant de la tension sexuelle à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde" d'après le professeur Snape.<br>Hermione le fixa un moment d'un air appréciatif et finit par sourire également.  
>- Tu es très beau. Ça te va bien, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent.<br>Harry échappa un petit rire.  
>- Allons-y, termina-t-elle.<br>Puis elle attrapa son ami par la manche et le traina en dehors de ses appartements en direction de la Grande Salle. Arrivés devant les grandes portes, Harry retint Hermione. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui.  
>- Mione... Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne suis pas certain de...<br>Il arrêta de parler. Hermione avait fixé son regard derrière lui et il avait peur de ce que ça pouvait signifier. Soit elle regardait Ron qui arrivait, ce qui était très peu probable étant donné qu'il n'était que sept heures et qu'on était samedi, soit...  
>Harry se retourna, crispant sa main sur le bras d'Hermione.<br>Soit... Draco Malfoy se trouvait derrière lui. Les yeux perdus, ce dernier le fixait de son beau regard orageux. Détournant les yeux et plissant les lèvres, Harry poussa les portes et entra dans la Grande Salle en trainant Hermione avec lui. Celle ci passa son bras autour de la taille de son meilleur ami et l'accompagna sans ouvrir la bouche.  
>Ils s'assirent côte à côte, silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny débarque bruyamment, se collant à Harry qui ne réagit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.<br>- Hermione ! Cria-t-elle de sa voix haute perchée. Où étais-tu hier soir ? On ne t'a pas vu ni dans la salle commune, ni au dortoir ! Avec qui as-tu donc passé la nuit?  
>Un petit sourire moqueur appliqué sur les lèvres, Ginny passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, plaquant son opulente poitrine contre son bras. Ce dernier sursauta et regarda Ginny comme s'il se demandait quand diable est-ce qu'elle était arrivée. Hermione la regarda en prenant des airs hautains puis, sans répondre, elle se tourna vers la table des Serpentards pour capter un regard gris qui observait le manège de Ginny d'un air colérique. Il se leva à moitié, comptant certainement venir insulter Weasley fille et s'approprier Harry, comme d'habitude. Mais il croisa le regard d'Hermione et se rappela brusquement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ne pouvant se résoudre à se rasseoir, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Hermione secoua doucement la tête en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'en occupait. Étonné, Draco se rassit. Depuis quand Miss Je-Sais-Tout était de son coté ? Haussant les épaules, il regarda avec intérêt comment Hermione comptait se débarrasser de Weasley fille. Il l'entendit prononcer :<br>- Pour tout te dire, j'ai passé la nuit avec Harry.  
>Ginny pâlit et écarquilla les yeux, choquée, tandis qu'un ricanement général secouait les rangs des Gryffondor. Tout le monde savait qu'Hermione et Harry étaient seulement amis et ne seraient jamais plus, Harry étant gay. Mais Ginny, l'esprit trop lent et stupide, ne comprenait strictement rien, comme à son habitude. Pour achever son œuvre et éloigner Ginny d'Harry, Hermione se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille d'Harry en souriant.<br>- Tu sais qu'elle continuera de te coller si tu ne lui dit pas clairement que... Qu'elle n'est pas ton genre ?  
>Harry se tourna vers elle, les yeux agrandis d'espoir.<br>- Tu crois qu'elle me laisserait tranquille ?  
>- Je crois surtout que ça soulagerait un certain Serpentard aux yeux gris.<br>Harry écarquilla les yeux et oublia Ginny instantanément. Il la repoussa sèchement pour pouvoir se retourner vers la table des Serpentards. Il tomba sur le regard argent de Draco qui avait les sourcils froncés en les fixant. Quand il croisa le regard d'Harry, son visage se décomposa et il baissa les yeux, honteux.  
>- Pourquoi... Commença Harry en se retournant vers Hermione.<br>Celle ci souriait en le regardant.  
>Harry fronça les sourcils.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Il est jaloux Harry.<br>- Jaloux ?  
>Harry haussa un sourcil.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>Hermione soupira et secoua la tête.<br>- Occupe-toi de Ginny d'abord ou je t'assure qu'il va commettre un meurtre.  
>Haussant les épaules, Harry se tourna vers Ginny.<br>- Pourquoi tu me colles ? Demanda-t-il directement.  
>Un peu surprise, Ginny cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.<br>- Euh...  
>- C'est une simple question. Réponds-moi.<br>Plusieurs personnes de la table suivaient les conversations, amusées. Ils savaient que Ginny collait Harry depuis un moment déjà et que l'Elu commençait à saturer. L'instant de la remise en place était arrivé et ils avaient tous hâte de voir comment le Survivant allait la rembarrer. Le silence s'étendit à toute la tablée et Harry attendait toujours la réponse à sa question. Ginny sourit et ouvrit la bouche en posant sa main sur celle d'Harry.  
>- Et bien... Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime et je sais que je te plais aussi.<br>- Ah ?  
>Harry haussa les sourcils et retira sa main de l'emprise de Ginny qui avait un large sourire et acquiesçait à chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche.<br>- Tu me plais ?  
>La question d'Harry sonna plus comme une affirmation aux oreilles de Ginny qui ouvrit la bouche et s'écria :<br>- Je le savais !  
>Et elle plaqua sa bouche sur celle d'Harry. D'abord choqué, l'Elu ne réagit pas. Hermione tourna la tête vers Draco qui serrait les poings. Il finit par se lever et sortit de la Grande Salle rapidement. A ce moment, Harry repoussa Ginny et se leva, furieux.<br>- Non mais merde ! Tu es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ?! Je. Suis. Gay. GAY. Ça veut dire que j'aime les hommes. Donc, à moins que je me sois trompé sur ton compte, tu n'as pas l'équipement nécessaire pour m'intéresser. Tu as compris où il faut que je répète ?  
>De petits ricanements s'élevaient de nouveau de la table, Hermione souriait et Ginny ne comprenait toujours pas.<br>- Je sais que ce n'est qu'une passade Harry ! Tu ne peux pas être gay. Tu vas bientôt te rendre compte que je suis celle faite pour toi ! Tu es amoureux de moi et tu veux fonder une famille. Tu as toujours voulu une famille ! En étant gay, tu ne l'auras jamais !  
>Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses cheveux, prêts à se les arracher et ouvrit la bouche en grand, abasourdi par tant de stupidité. Il se retint d'exploser et demanda, calmement :<br>- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?  
>- Bien sur Harry ché...<br>Le regard noir d'Harry la fit taire. Elle déglutit. Le jeune homme regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête fatalement. Il sourit et dit :  
>- Ma Ginny, veux-tu un verre de jus de citrouille ? Tu dois avoir soif.<br>- Oh Harry. Merci. Je savais que tu te souciais de moi !  
>Un immense sourire prit place sur le visage de la rouquine. Elle saisit le verre que lui tendait Hermione et le but d'une traite. Tout le monde se tut. Un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur la table.<br>Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ?! Quelques minutes après, Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny.  
>- Maintenant Ginny, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu veux tant être avec moi au point que tu ne veux même pas comprendre que je suis gay ?<br>Elle ouvrit la bouche :  
>- Mais parce que je t'...<br>Elle arrêta de parler une fraction de seconde, le Véritaserum faisant son effet puis, elle débita la vérité a toute vitesse sans respirer.  
>- Parce que tu es Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique et le plus convoité. Si je deviens ta petite amie et ta femme plus tard, je serais riche, désirée et respectée dans tout le monde sorcier ! J'aurais absolument tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité !<br>Le silence qui pesait sur la table des Gryffondor s'était peu à peu étendu à la Grande Salle entière et tout le monde avait entendu la charmante réponse que venait de lâcher la rouquine.  
>Choqués, ils l'observaient en silence, la jugeant et la classant d'ors et déjà dans la liste des gens à éviter à tout prix.<br>Ginny avait désormais la couleur de ses cheveux étendue sur son visage et ses oreilles. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle se leva et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle en courant. Ron entra à ce moment précis. Harry soupira et pressa ses doigts sur ses tempes, sentant déjà arriver la migraine. Ron lui en voudrait et ne le croirait jamais en ce qui concernait sa sœur. Hermione posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il fronça les sourcils.  
>Ron arriva, interrogateur.<br>- Quelque chose s'est passée avec Ginny ?  
>- Ron... Commença Harry, hésitant.<br>Le brun se tut, gêné. Ron l'observa un moment et un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard bleu.  
>- Attends... Tu as repoussé ma sœur ?<br>Harry hocha la tête, désolé.  
>- Je suis désolé Ron, je suis gay, tout le monde le sait... Il y avait juste Ginny qui refusait de l'entendre. J'ai du lui dire... Un peu méchamment. Mais...<br>- Attends t'as blessé et fais pleurer ma sœur ?  
>Son ton montait dans les aigus, il perdait le contrôle.<br>- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Elle me colle 24h/7j ! Je sature moi ! Il fallait qu'elle comprenne...  
>- Ma sœur t'aime ! Elle veut juste que tu l'aime en retour !<br>Des accents indignés perçaient dans sa voix. Harry secouait la tête.  
>- Non. Ginny ne m'aime pas Ron. Elle aime juste ma célébrité et ma richesse.<br>Ron sursauta, indigné.  
>- Impossible.<br>- Je t'assure que c'est vrai, intervint Hermione. Et avant que tu t'énerves, regarde ça.  
>Par on ne sait quel sortilège, elle tira un portable moldu opérationnel de sa poche. Harry comprit à l'instant où elle alla dans ses fichiers. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, ravi qu'elle soit la. Elle sourit et fit voir la vidéo à Ron. Une fois visionnée, ce dernier jura.<br>- Par Morgane... C'est vraiment Ginny ? Je t'assure qu'elle va entendre parler de moi... Je n'y crois pas... Faire ça... A mon meilleur ami. Ah je suis désolé Harry.  
>Ce dernier acquiesça et dit, doucement :<br>- C'est moi qui suis désolé.  
>- Bah.<br>Ron tapa dans le dos d'Harry en souriant.  
>- Passe à autre chose mon vieux et va courir après ton blond !<br>Stupéfait, Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
>- Tu as vu toi-même ce qu'il a fait ! Il a embrassé Zabini, dans un couloir, tout près de la Grande Salle, là où tout le monde pouvait les voir. À croire qu'il <em>souhaitait<em> que je les surprenne.  
>- Bah on ne connait pas les circonstances tu sais... Je t'ai prévenu parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de la fouine. Mais ... Il ne répondait pas au baiser. Je l'ai vu, j'en suis sûr. Il attendait juste que ça passe. Il n'avait peut-être pas le choix t'en sais rien. Il faut lui demander pour savoir.<br>Hermione, encore un peu étonnée que Ron puisse avoir des éclairs d'intelligence de temps en temps, ouvrit la bouche par automatisme puis la referma. Elle n'avait rien à dire, Ron se débrouillait bien.  
>Harry écoutait, les yeux brillants d'une lueur d'espoir. Faible mais elle était là.<br>- Il... Il ne répondait pas au baiser ?  
>Ron secouait la tête en souriant. Hermione hochait la sienne, contente.<br>- Tu es sûr ?  
>- Totalement. Il avait vraiment l'air horrifié que tu les vois comme ça tu sais... Quand tu es parti. Tu devrais aller lui parler.<br>Harry hésita et plongea son regard dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence puis Harry releva la tête.  
>- Vous croyez ?<br>Hermione lui sourit et Ron lui donna un coup de coude.  
>- En plus t'es encore plus canon que d'habitude, fonce et envoie-toi en l'air avec toute la nuit!<br>- Ron... Soupira Hermione.  
>Harry sourit, amusé.<br>- Okay... Alors... J'y vais maintenant ?  
>- Ben oui ! Pas dans deux jours ! S'écria Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Courage mon gars !<br>Hermione lui pressa gentiment le bras avec un petit sourire encourageant. Harry se leva donc.  
>- Merci.<br>Puis il sortit de la Grande Salle.  
>- Potter !<br>Il se retourna. Grimaça.  
>- Zabini... Que me vaut le déplaisir ?<br>- Je voulais juste te dire que pour Draco et moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
>- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?<br>- Compliqué. Mais Draco ne t'a pas trompé. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
>- Et pourquoi pas hein ? Pas comme s'il avait un cœur.<br>Blaise fronça les sourcils.  
>- Quoi ? Mais il sortait avec toi !<br>- Effectivement ... Pour le sexe Zabini. Juste pour le sexe. Ce sont ses mots.  
>Celui ci ouvrit la bouche, de toute évidence choqué.<br>- Oh _l'enfoiré_ !  
>Harry hocha la tête, assez d'accord avec le terme.<br>- Oui ça le définit assez bien.  
>Zabini sursauta brusquement et sembla se rappeler qu'il était là.<br>- Oh non, Draco est... Écoute, ce qu'il s'est passé hier c'est que j'aime Draco d'accord ? Il est mon meilleur ami mais je l'aime. Alors comme je savais qu'il était prit, j'avais décidé d'abandonner ok ? C'était un baiser d'adieu auquel il n'a même pas répondu... Ça me suffit. D'accord ? Il ne t'a pas trompé.  
>Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.<br>- Vraiment ?  
>Blaise acquiesça fatalement.<br>- Si tu l'avais laissé t'expliquer aussi... Non... En fait, tu ne l'aurais sûrement pas cru.  
>Le brun ne releva pas.<br>- Potter ?  
>Harry releva la tête et le fixa.<br>- Pourquoi ça te touche autant d'avoir vu qu'on s'embrassait ? Je veux dire il t'a dit qu'il sortait avec toi juste pour le sexe... Ce n'est pas vraiment sortir ensemble dans ce cas donc il pouvait parfaitement aller voir ailleurs. Non ?  
>- Je ne supporte pas l'infidélité d'accord ? Alors au début de notre relation, je le lui ai dit et il m'a assuré que tant qu'on "sortirait" ensemble, il ne verrait personne d'autre. J'ai accepté.<br>Blaise réfléchit quelques secondes et dit :  
>- Je veux bien... Mais toi, je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment du genre à accepter une relation basée sur le sexe. Alors pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec lui ?<br>Harry rougit légèrement, détourna les yeux rapidement et revint se fixer sur les yeux de Zabini. Ce dernier avait suivit tous ces mouvements et resta bouche bée.  
>- Non... ? Tu <em>aimes<em> Draco ?  
>Le silence d'Harry confirma. Blaise l'observa quelques secondes et éclata de rire.<br>- Mais comment ce crétin blond fait-il ?! Ah... Tomber amoureux, belle connerie. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy, c'est même plus de la connerie, c'est du masochisme.  
>Harry se raidit. Blaise se calma et le fixa.<br>- Essaye la Tour d'Astronomie.  
>Il fallut un moment pour qu'Harry comprenne mais quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit, il souffla :<br>- Merci Zabini.  
>Et il fila sous le regard du Serpentard qui murmura, un air triste sur le visage :<br>- Toi tu réussiras sûrement là où j'ai échoué.  
>- Réussir quoi ?<br>Blaise sursauta. Il se tourna brusquement.  
>- Granger ! Et Weasley.<br>- Oui. Donc ? Réussir quoi ? Demanda Hermione.  
>- Ah... C'est mal poli d'écouter aux portes.<br>- Où tu vois des portes Zabini ? Se moqua Ron.  
>Le brun secoua fatalement la tête.<br>- Briser la glace.  
>- De la glace ? Quelle glace ?<br>Ron observa les échanges que regards que s'échangeaient les deux autres et demanda :  
>- Hermione tu comprends quelque chose ?<br>Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle fixait toujours Blaise. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le parc.  
>Hermione sourit.<p>

Harry courait vers la plus haute tour de Poudlard, rapidement. Quand il grimpa les nombreux escaliers de la Tour, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Quand il le vit, il bloqua. Accoudé à la rambarde, Draco Malfoy regardait l'horizon baignant dans la douce lumière matinale. Ses cheveux dépourvus de toute trace de gel bougeaient au rythme du vent et ses yeux restaient fixés sur le paysage, troublés de pensées assez moroses vu son air mélancolique. Harry était subjugué par la beauté presque irréelle du garçon. Et au risque d'être niais, il pensa instantanément qu'il retombait, encore une fois, désespérément amoureux de cet homme.  
>Il s'avança un peu et toucha légèrement l'épaule du Serpentard. Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Quand il vit qui était devant lui, il arrêta tout mouvement. Le brun et le blond se fixèrent un long moment, se redécouvrant progressivement. Draco détailla Harry et remarqua que, pour une fois, il était habillé de manière sexy. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.<br>- C'est Granger qui t'a conseillé pour tes vêtements ?  
>- C'est Hermione qui m'a ordonné de porter ces vêtements, nuance.<br>Le sourire du blond s'élargit. Le silence revint et ils continuèrent à se fixer.  
>Ils finirent par ouvrir la bouche en même temps.<br>- Tu...  
>Ils se turent et continuèrent à se regarder. Ce fut finalement Harry qui fit le premier pas. Il avança doucement et leva les bras. Il les croisa derrière la nuque du blond et se rapprocha davantage sans le quitter des yeux. Draco noua les siens autour de la taille du brun et sourit plus doucement.<br>- Tu t'es décidé à écouter mes explications ?  
>Harry rit.<br>- Non.  
>Le sourire de Draco fondit comme neige au soleil et il essaya de se détacher d'Harry mais ce dernier le retint.<br>- Du calme. Je sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé. Zabini est venu me parler.  
>Draco ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la referma. Il finit par dire :<br>- Blaise est venu te parler ?  
>- Mmh.<br>Le blond le regarda, interrogateur. Harry le fixait de son regard profond.  
>- J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser là.<br>Draco sourit.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Vraiment.  
>- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?<br>Son ton s'était fait aguicheur et sensuel.  
>Harry plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard. Ce dernier resserra ses bras autour du brun et le colla contre son torse. Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond et poussa son visage davantage contre le sien grâce à sa deuxième main. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Ayant besoin d'air, ils finirent par détacher leurs lèvres mais leurs corps restèrent collés. Reprenant leur souffle, les yeux braqués sur ceux de l'autre, ils s'enlacèrent plus fortement. Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et chuchota, tout contre son oreille, de façon presque inaudible mais qui laissait passer tellement d'émotions :<br>- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.  
>Harry resserra ses bras et ferma les yeux en respirant son odeur.<br>- Chut. Oublions ça. Je suis désolé moi aussi.  
>Draco s'éloigna de lui. Harry savait que c'était trop beau pour durer.<br>- Non, dit le Serpentard. Il faut qu'on en parle, que ça ne se reproduise plus. Tu m'as trop manqué pour qu'on risque de recommencer.  
>Harry baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde. Ce que Draco ne se gêna pas pour remarquer. Mais le brun les releva rapidement. Il sourit. Il devait faire bonne figure. Draco lui avait manqué aussi mais pas dans le sens que celui ci pensait.<br>- On peut trouver une salle vide ou aller dans ma chambre. La Salle sur Demande aussi. Comme tu veux.  
>Draco le fixa.<br>- J'ai dit qu'on devait parler pas coucher ensemble.  
>- C'est quoi, la différence?<br>Draco le fixa et finit par sourire.  
>- Il y en a une, crois-moi.<br>- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait chez toi.  
>- Il faut que je te parle. Je...<br>- Draco...  
>- Non, attends. Laisse-moi parler sinon je n'y arriverais pas.<br>Harry le regardait, perdu. Il lui avait pardonné et l'avait embrassé pour le lui prouver. Pourquoi donc voulait-il parler ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu n'arriverais pas ? Questionna Harry, curieux.<br>Le blond prit une grande inspiration et s'adossa à un pilier tout en attirant Harry près de lui. Ainsi collés, ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre passer sur leurs visages. Draco regardait Harry, essayant de trouver la force de parler dans ses émeraudes.  
>- Je savais que tu étais aveugle mais pas à ce point... Commença-t-il en souriant.<br>Il se maitrisait tout de même. Un Malfoy n'hésite pas. Harry ne comprenait pas.  
>- Tu voulais m'insulter... ? Et qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu ?<br>- Ce n'est pas une insulte. Juste un constat. Tu n'as pas vu le plus important.  
>Harry allait répliquer mais Draco l'arrêta d'une pression sur sa taille et continua.<br>- Harry, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi ?  
>Une lueur de douleur traversa le regard vert mais Harry répondit :<br>- Pour... Le sexe. Tu me l'as dit toi-même.  
>Draco secoua la tête.<br>- Si c'était vraiment pour le sexe, je t'aurais demandé qu'on se voie seulement de temps en temps juste pour coucher. Je ne me serais pas embarrassé d'une vraie relation. Et vu que tu hais l'infidélité autant que moi, j'aurais su que tu n'irais pas voir ailleurs tant qu'on se verrait. Étant donné mon caractère légèrement... Possessif, tout le monde aurait été content.  
>Harry ouvrit la bouche. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ? Il ne pût que répliquer :<br>- Légèrement ?  
>Draco sourit.<br>- Bon, peut-être pas légèrement mais bon, tu auras compris. Harry...  
>Son sourire se dissipa et il plongea ses orbes gris dans les émeraudes du brun. Le cœur de ce dernier battait à toute allure, l'espoir se précipitant dans sa poitrine. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait le blond intensément, attendant qu'il termine sa phrase. Draco cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il semblait l'avoir trouvé car une lueur de détermination s'alluma dans son regard et il serra son bras autour d'Harry. Celui ci le regardait toujours.<br>- Harry, répéta-t-il. Je... Oh _merde_...  
>Il souffla.<br>- Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre... Je... Écoute-moi bien, je le dirais qu'une fois.  
>Un sourcil d'Harry s'arqua tandis qu'un immense sourire prenait place sur son visage. Draco était-il vraiment en train de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis des mois ? Sincèrement ?<br>- Bon... Je te le dirais sûrement quand tu le voudras mais...  
>- Oh, mais merde, s'impatienta Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu me diras ?<br>- Tu le sais... Harry, tu le sais ! Se plaint-il.  
>- Oui mais je ne te faciliterais pas la tache, rêve. J'attends.<br>Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond. Il plongea dans le cou du brun et embrassa sa jugulaire. Quand il se releva, ses yeux étaient troublés et il essayait de trouver le courage pour sortir les trois mots qu'il avait tant retenus jusque la. Il vit le doux sourire d'Harry et il se maudit de ne pas réussir à l'avouer. Pourtant, cette vérité éclatait dans son esprit et lançait un véritable feu d'artifice dans son cœur.  
>Harry caressa sa joue.<br>- C'est pas grave Draco. Je le dirais pour deux. Je t'aime. Sincèrement.  
>Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand et il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry tendrement.<br>- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.  
>- Je sais.<br>Harry lui sourit.  
>- On descend ? J'ai faim maintenant.<br>Draco acquiesça. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Toujours enlacés, le bras de Draco autour de la taille d'Harry et celui de ce dernier dans la poche arrière de son jean, ils attirèrent beaucoup de regards. Notamment un sourire triste de Blaise et des sourires heureux des amis d'Harry. Quand ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors pour une fois, Ron arrêta de manger et se pencha vers son meilleur ami en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco.  
>- Harry, tu es sûr ? Il pourrait encore te faire souffrir.<br>Harry baissa la tête et dit en souriant :  
>- J'en suis conscient mais je ne peux pas rester sans lui, aussi niais que ce soit. Comme toi tu ne peux rester sans Hermione.<br>Le rouquin piqua un fard et se tut tandis qu'Hermione souriait plus largement.  
>- Je ne ferais pas de mal à Harry, intervint Draco. C'est finit maintenant, tout est différent.<br>Le brun et le blond se sourirent. Hermione finit par rompre leur échange.  
>- Ça veut dire que vous vous êtes avoué votre amour et que vous sortez vraiment ensemble maintenant, comme dans le monde des Bisounours ?<br>Ses yeux brillaient en posant la question.  
>Draco repoussait difficilement la rougeur gênée qui essayait de se répandre sur ses joues tout en restant impassible. Harry resta calme et dit, en souriant :<br>- Tu as tout compris Hermione. Sauf qu'on essaie d'être moins niais.  
>Celle ci fronça les sourcils en leur lançant un regard inquisiteur. Elle finit par hocher la tête et se détourna. Harry sourit à Draco et attrapa une part de tarte à la mélasse. Il l'engloutit et en attrapait une autre quand il vit le regard dubitatif que Draco posait sur lui. Il remit la part en place en rougissant et saisit la main du blond.<br>- Je vais dans ma chambre les gars, à plus tard !  
>Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Ron, sourit à son amie et entraina Draco avec lui. Il s'arrêta net et retourna près de ses amis, le Serpentard toujours avec lui, sa main dans la sienne.<br>Harry regarda Ron et Hermione et demanda :  
>- Comment va Ginny ? J'veux dire, comment vous pensez qu'elle va?<br>Il sentit Draco se tendre.  
>- Mal, dit Hermione.<br>Ron regardait son meilleur ami et le blond en silence.  
>- Je suis désolé Ron, commença Harry. Je passerais la voir, promis. J'essayerai de lui parler...<br>Cette fois, Draco serra la main qu'il tenait. Harry n'en tint pas compte, il observait toujours le rouquin, attendant son approbation. Ron finit par hocher la tête.  
>- Ce serait cool, mec. Ça lui fera plaisir.<br>Le brun acquiesça et leur fit un signe de tête. Cette fois, il s'éloigna en trainant Draco et sortit de la Grande Salle. Quand ils se furent un peu éloignés, le blond arrêta Harry et le plaqua contre un mur. Ils s'observèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry demande doucement:  
>- Quoi ?<br>- _Quoi _? S'irrita le Serpentard. Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir cette garce.  
>- Draco...<br>- Non Harry. Cette... _chose_ te saute dessus à chaque fois qu'elle te voit parce qu'elle ne veut pas piger que tu es gay et que tu es avec moi en plus de ça !  
>Le ton de Draco était bas, mais glacial. Harry secoua la tête.<br>- Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais d'elle au petit-déjeuner, avant de venir te voir... elle a été assez humiliée... Elle est partie en pleurant. Crois-moi, elle a compris. Mais Draco, si elle va mal, c'est de ma faute et elle est la sœur de mon meilleur ami... Je ne peux décemment pas faire comme si de rien n'était.  
>- Harry... Commença Draco, le visage impassible et la voix aussi froide que possible.<br>Harry passa ses mains dans son dos et le lui caressa doucement.  
>- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur d'accord ? C'est toi que j'aime Draco. Je ne ressens strictement rien pour Ginny.<br>Les traits de Draco se décomposèrent d'un coup et il plongea dans le cou d'Harry en l'entourant de ses bras et en le serrant à l'étouffer.  
>- Comment tu fais ? Murmura-t-il. Comment tu fais pour savoir toujours ce que je pense alors que je fais tout pour le cacher ?<br>Il sentit le doux sourire d'Harry dans ses cheveux.  
>- Secret professionnel chéri, désolé.<br>Draco le regarda, fasciné. Il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait et il essaya à nouveau de le révéler.  
>- Harry je...<br>Le reste de sa phrase ne réussit pas à sortir de sa bouche et il baissa les yeux en resserrant ses doigts sur la chemise du brun.  
>- Je serais là pour l'entendre quand tu seras prêt Draco.<br>- Mais tu veux l'entendre.  
>Harry secoua la tête.<br>- Hey, j'ai attendu deux ans et des poussières... Je peux bien encore attendre un peu.  
>- Combien de temps ? Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour découvrir que je suis un vrai connard égoïste qui ne connait strictement rien aux relations longues ?<br>- Je ne le découvrirais pas enfin, je le sais déjà ! Et puis, je te supporte depuis nos onze ans Draco, je pense survivre à ça.  
>Draco releva les yeux, indigné. Mais en voyant la lueur joueuse flottant dans les prunelles du brun, il sourit mais demanda, un peu hésitant :<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Je ferais tout pour en tout cas.<br>Le brun plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son ami et lui donna un baiser vertigineux destiné à le rassurer. Le blond glissa son genou entre les jambes d'Harry et sa cuisse se pressa contre la bosse qui déformait déjà le jean du Gryffondor. Celui ci lâcha un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de Draco. Le Serpentard souffla et s'éloigna un peu d'Harry. Il prit son air moqueur habituel et dit, du sarcasme pointant dans sa voix :  
>- Ok... Arrêtons de jouer ces bisous-je-ne-sais-plus-quoi que Granger citait et allons dans tes appartements faire quelque chose de plus intéressant qui ne nécessite pas de dire des niaiseries dégoulinantes comme celles ci, ni même de vêtements.<br>La grimace qui accompagnait ses paroles fit rire le brun qui reprenait son souffle.  
>- Là, je retrouve Draco Malfoy !<br>Puis le Gryffondor attrapa le Serpentard, l'embrassa sauvagement une seconde fois et se mît à courir vers ses appartements, excité.  
>- Allez Draco, ces choses importantes et ne nécessitant aucun vêtement m'ont manquées.<br>Le blond éclata d'un rire moqueur mais amusé et, tout aussi excité, il se laissa entraîner.


End file.
